Bailarias conmigo?
by Kuchiki Robin
Summary: El primer amor nunca se olvida y mucho menos cuando nunca te le declaraste sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. Pero... y si lo vuelves a encontrar? Dejaras que se vuelva a ir? Eso es algo que Ichigo tendra que averiguar por edio del baile. Onegai leanlo.


BUENO… ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ MIENTRAS VIAJABA EN EL METRO, ESCUCHÉ UNA LINDA CANCIÓN DE VALZ (ALGO RARO, LO SÉ) QUE ME INSPIRÓ Y ANIMÓ A CREAR ESTA HISTORIA. SIN MÁS ESPERO LES GUSTE

BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KUBO-SENSEI

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1: LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑO_

_-FLASHBACK-_

**-POV's ICHIGO/**

Me encontraba caminando (más bien corriendo) sobre la acera, directo a mi casa. Era de noche, bien lo recuerdo –pues la negrura de su cabello sólo la podía comparar con esa noche-. Cuando estaba a punto de llagar a la reja de mi casa, vi a un camión de mudanzas y un carro del cual bajaba una mujer de cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, un mechón caía sobre su pálido rostro –debo admitir que era una mujer hermosa- y tenía unos ojos que eran color azul índigo. Del otro lado del carro bajaba un hombre alto, de mirada fría, cabello casi tan negro como el carbón un tanto largo con 3 mechones de su cabello distribuidos en su rostro y sus ojos eran color morado.

De pronto vi que la mujer se acercó a la parte de atrás, haciendo salir a una niña de mi edad aproximadamente, su piel era blanca como la de sus padres, su cabello era negro tanto como esa noche, el corte era similar al de su madre (las diferenciaba el mechón), y sus ojos… no los pude distinguir bien, no supe si eran azules índigo o morados, ahora que lo pienso mejor creo eran color amatista.

Me quedé parado hasta que oí la voz de mi padre, sacándome de mis pensamientos y me giré para oírlo mejor

-Ichigo! No vuelvas a correr a…-no terminó la frase, pues fue interrumpido por la voz de mi madre que se acercó a los recién llegados.

-Ustedes deben ser nuevos aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer acercándose y mostrando una gran sonrisa-Soy Masaki Kurosaki, y ellos-dijo señalando a mi padre y a mí- son: mi hijo Ichigo y mi esposo Isshin. Y ellas-dijo acercando un poco más a mis hermanas son Karin-señalando a la de cabello negro- y Yuzu-señalando ahora a la castaña- mis mellizas.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos-respondió la mujer de ojos índigo-Yo soy Hisana Kurosaki, él es mi esposo Byakuya y ella es mi hija…

**/POV's ICHIGO-**

_-FLASHBACK-_

El despertador sonó sacándolo de su sueño, detestaba que ocurriera siempre lo mismo: soñaba algo relacionado con su difunta madre o algo que le era relativamente importante y a la mitad del sueño ese maldito aparato del demonio lo despertaba. Resignado se metió a bañar y bajo a desayunar. Fue entonces que recordó que su alarma no era lo que lo despertaba, sino su loco padre con sus estúpidos ataques, los cuales no había recibido hoy.

Se acercó a la mesa y encontró 3 notas. La primera era de Yuzu:

"Onii-chan hoy me levanté más temprano para ir a casa de Ururu-chan,

me quedaré co ella hasta la tarde, pues está sola.

P.D. Te dejé preparado el desayuno en la mesa"

La segunda de nota era de Karin:

"Ichi-nii hoy tengo un partido bastante importante, me fui a entrenar un rato ya que jugaré a las 11, no me esperen temprano"

Y la tercera nota era de su padre:

"Ichigo el pobre de tu tío Urahara enfermó gravemente del estómago a causa de la

comida de Tessai-san, así que estaré en hospital atendiéndolo toda la mañana y

tal vez llegue hasta la noche. Mientras tanto, puedes llevar alguna chica linda y convertirte

en todo un hombre e incluso podrías darme muchos lindos nietos"

Terminó de leer la última nota con la cara roja como la de un jitomate, no es que él fuera un mojigato, sino que por el momento no había considerado la posibilidad de... Un momento ¿Considerado? ¿Él había considerado lo que la cabra loca le había escrito? "Vaya, al parecer la perversión del viejo se me está contagiando" pensó el pelinaranja. Cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando olvidar lo que decía esa nota de su padre y ahí estaba, una vez más como desde hacía una semana, volvía a recordar a aquella chica, su tez, su mirada y sus ojos, esos ojos que lo cautivaron con el paso del tiempo; pero por alguna extraña razón no recordaba su nombre.

* * *

BUENO ÉSTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO (NO SEAN TAN CRUELES, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FINC _)


End file.
